yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 6: Episode 1: Heroic Ties That Bind
Late Night Memories Tetsu would be in the back of a hover escort limo in the streets of District 2, reflecting on what happened 6 months ago. It seems like it was just yesterday. In his black night suit, with the usual glock on the waist side in his police holister. He looked out of the window, and watched the lights flow by. He’d basicly just told the dirver to drive around, and paid him 100,000 dollars for no real reason. Tetsu would smile at the night life and reminience on the good old days of Kasihana where he was still young and light hearted. How he’d had some of the worst and best adventures with Donnie Yun and Keyome Tasanagi. Then a thought poped up in tetsu’s head: Donnie Yun. “I wonder…if he’s still the same.” Tetsu pondered if he still had his usual connections. It’d be great to catch up and ask…what the hell happened. Tetsu would activate his hollow watch and press holographic buttons on screen to make a phone call to the number he’d recived from Yun a while ago. “It’s a long shot…been years…but who honestly renembers to change their number anymore?” Tetsu would listen to it ring. If he got an answer he’d speak with a light tone. “Yun? Is that You? Hey we should meet up at the old KPD station. It’s run down but the rooftop is still some decent good if your game. I need a favor….a pretty bold one at that.” Tetsu would continue the conversation as approached. The Beast In Wonder Pallas: -Dante sits on the floor, surrounded by tall green grass. The wind from the night air pushes his long white hair across his face. The ocean waves crash into the hard sandy beach, giving a calm sensation for Dante to listen to. His eyes were shut as Dante was in a meditative state for the time being. Then out of nowhere, Dante’s scouter begins to blink and alert him of something. Dante’s eyes shoot open, revealing the pale white glow of lifeless eyes. His left eye examined the information on the scouter and to his surprise, it was Tetsu calling him. He answered the call and listened to what Tetsu had to say. He smirked and chuckled a bit under his breath at what Tetsu had requested of him. He didn’t make a sound for a few seconds after Tetsu stopped talking. He thought about it for a moment and then finally replied by saying to him-“I’ll see ya there…”-in his deep and demonic like voice. Dante then hung up the call and activated his jet system within his arms. The jets pushed the grass away from him as a small crater was created where he sat. His body flew through the air like a rocket as he made his way towards the old KPD station. He would reach the KPD station within a few minutes as he lands on the roof of the building. He lands on one knee as the impact causes him to slide a few feet on the roof. If Tetsu were already there, he would surely hear Dante’s landing on the building. Dante would then stand on his feet, waiting to see where Tetsu would reveal himself.- Ties That Bind Tetsu would roll up at the rooftop he mentioned and tell the hover car to hover beside the ledge. Tetsu would step out from it and walk on it only to see Donnie…or what was supposed to be Donnie, standing at the edge of the rooftop. Tetsu would clear his throat before speaking. “Donnie?....you look…different…and your chi feels….sickening almost..Just what have you been through these years?” Tetsu would listen to the answer only to continue talking. “In any case..the favor I need is a simple one, that I know you can fufill. Yun Corp still has access to the vibrainium correct? I’m working on a project for my son. A high caliber one at that. I need quite the hefty amount to make this possible. Kind of like an old request. Also..” Tetsu would stuff his hands in his pockets. “I want to know…well where the hell are you gonna go now?” Pallas: -Dante smiled a bit at the first sight of one of his oldest friends. Tetsu hadn’t changed a bit. Which was a bittersweet feeling to him. Seeing how Tetsu hadn’t really changed only reminded him how much HE had changed himself. The fact that he now looked like a demonic monster; but he always owned up to it. He never held the fact that he looked different as a negative, he always tried to keep the positive of it. When Tetsu asked what he had been through over these years, Dante replies in a demonic and sarcastic tone-“That is what happens when you die and come back to the land of the living.”-When Tetsu then asked for a favor of Vibranium, Dante nodded a bit as he spoke. Dante then said to him-“Well it isn’t hard for me to get my hands on a large amount of the substance you need. If anyone else had asked for this, they’d get an instant no…but for an old friend…How can I say no?”-he then laughed a bit. But when Tetsu asked on where he was to go from here, Dante had to think about it a bit. His eyes then stared down at Tetsu’s and said-“I can’t really answer that question Tetsu…For I do not know where I will go…When you die and come back to the world…it leaves a weird feeling in the pit of your stomach…that in a way…you no longer belong. That’s why I don’t make my presence known. For 16 years, no one knew…But Kasaihana needed to be saved that night six months ago…Kaori has moved on with her own life and there isn’t room for a demon with her family…Like you there is a young kid who I need to help…but besides that…I might as well have stayed dead…”-Dante walked closer to Tetsu now as the uneasy feeling of anger, hatred, and all around evilness would get heavier and more noticeable. He then asked Tetsu-“So what do you want me to do with my Vibranium for your son?”- Densuke would listen. Death huh? Sounds like someone finally got the old Yun. Whom it was was still a mystery to tetsu, but to avoid sparking up old flames, tetsu would avoid the subject. Tetsu would nod at his approval. This would make the project all the more easier. Donnies voice was different however. When talking about where he would go, he mentioned massive amounts of regret for what’d he’d become. One could indeed ask What did he become? After soaking it all in tetsu would take not of Donnies chi when he moved closer. So many negative feelings like despair and hate…just overwhelmed tetsu. It was depressing…..to a degree. Tetsu would only keep his posuture for even through this dark shroud he knew it was still his friend on the inside. Tetsu would answer the question thoroughly though. “To keep it simple Yun, I need a shield. Take a look.” Tetsu would activate a holographic of schimatics that showed different codings and designs for what appeared to be a shield. “My father is working on an indestructible shield of sorts. One ment to completely protect from any and all damage but also one hell off an offensive and flexible weapon. He wants to fuse Ragnite and Vibrainium of course…that’s where you obviously come in. He’s currently working on it himself, if I could get the supply from you however that’d make it all the more easier. However….If you wanted to design the shield yourself that would also be a treat. I’ll have two copies to boot, and make things even more convenient.” Tetsu while talking would point out key factors dealing with the shield from measurements to calculatons. He’d then place the screen back into the watch. “So, what do you think? Surely Yun Corp’s greatest mind still has some inventive curiosity.” Weather Donnie replied to that or not tetsu would then ask a bold question indeed. “By the way…I can’t help but ask…this power. It’s…dark. And quite pessimistc and feral in nature. Do not take offense..but I have to ask what Are you? And when did this transformation take place? If it’s not to personal to answer..” Tetsu would fold his arms and cross his right leg over his left one, casual as usual even in the face of the highest of adversaires. He was concerned for his old ally. Don't Play God.. Pallas: -Dante would look at the example that Tetsu had on his watch and nodded as he listened to Tetsu. He nodded as he began to think about other possibilities for the shield. Dante replied to Tetsu by saying-“I can give you the Vibranium you need to make the shield, I don’t mind that. But I think fusing your special metal with Vibranium might not give you the outcome you want. Vibranium is a special metal…it has special properties. Certain things make it better…and some combinations ruin its value. I’m not saying your fusion may not work…but I would like to try one of my own. I won’t use it for myself, give you double the trouble haha.”-As Tetsu asked about his new power, Dante’s face became emotionless, almost like the life just got sucked out of the area around them.-“Once again if those words had been asked from anyone else…I wouldn’t give them the time of day…But at one time you trusted me with your secret…I guess it is only fair to return the favor…”-Dante then went on to explain his story of his revival to Tetsu-“sixteen years ago…Tasanagi killed me. He challenged me to battle and my love for the fight accepted that challenge…but he had a plan…He created a move that he knew I wouldn’t be able to escape…A cowards trick…but he did kill me. But I wasn’t to be dead to long…You are aware that he is an Oni User of the Thunder God, yes? Well as it seems…the Thunder God has a brother who isn’t exactly his best friend if you know what I mean…Long story short…People thought I was a monster before…even I did…If they saw what I could do now…they’d think I was a holy man back then…”-Dante began to make his way to the edge of the building but before he left, he turned his head to face tetsu and says-“There’s a reason why people shouldn’t play “God”….because when they finally get the chance to be one…the power alone is a burden…”-Dante then activated his jet system in his automail arms and flew off into the sky.- Still Only Human Tetsu would agreed with letting Donnie hand the workings behind the shield. It’d be less of a hastle in the long run. Tetsu did laugh lightly at the joke, but took note of donnies expression change. The words that rung in tetsu’s head were “Tasanagi killed me.” Of all people in the world, Keyome pulled it off. What move was this? It had to have been uber tier to take down someone like Donnie…in one hit of all things. Keyome always was capable of some impossible things but this was just underhanded. Tetsu’s eyebrow raised at the mentions of the Shinto gods. Tetsu had read up that’s’ where keyome had gathered his power from. Tetsu only knew this because he had connections to many higher ups in the world. After hearing about Kaori, Tetsu pondered if there was a way for those two to ever be together again…Once he said something about playing god, Tetsu would watch as Donnie flew off and salute him with a thank you. It was all that was needed for the two of them. “In many ways….he is still more human than most of us will ever be.” Tetsu would step back into the limo and begin to drive off, wanting to talk to his son one last time before his final departure. Category:Ark6